cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Redbreak
"A Jedi's path is never quick, easy, straight, or perfect. It is riddled with holes- holes of the Dark Side and the devil that dwells within its subconscious mind. It is up to you to vanquish the dark that stands between you and your destiny. If not, then say farewell to those who have known you as you sink deep into the murky depths of anger, greed, hatred, and fear." : ''-Kyle Redbreak'' Kyle Redbreak was a Human male Jedi Master who served the Jedi Order as a Consular during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. A talented Force user, Redbreak was known for his healing, doppleganger, Alter Force abilities, and his ability to absorb blaster bolts and Dark Side powers. In addition to his advanced control of the Force, Redbreak was also a master of all six lightsaber forms, as well as his aptitude of wielding a lightsaber. A member of the Council of First Knowledge, Redbreak was seen as a "Knowledge Master" as some of his colleagues would say due to his vast knowledge of Force Abilities, Lightsaber Combat, and long histories of the previous wars. Although the Jedi, including the Council Members, highly respect him, there are some that say Redbreak was an eccentric man, and is very different from them. For one thing, he was very serious, strict, and stern. For another, he possessed a very little sense of humour, which he doesn't see why it was essential in a Jedi's life. All in all, however, they still see Redbreak as a Jedi Master. When the Clone Wars broke out, Kyle immediately assumed the role of Senior Jedi General and lead the Republic's newly found Clone Army against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the course of the Clone Wars, Kyle took young Seth Farlast, who had similar characteristics like him, as his Padawan learner, and together, they made a formidable team as they fought on the battlefields. Early Life (56 BBY- 44 BBY) : "He's a unique person. Going to the archives and spending ample time there. You'd have thought it was his second home." : "I think it's a good habit. After all, we do need to be filled with knowledge." : ''-Quinlan Vos and Obi-Wan Kenobi discussing about Kyle's devoted time in the archives.'' Like all Jedi, Kyle was brought into the Jedi Temple as an infant. In 56 BBY, Redbreak was taken to Coruscant to begin his training as a Jedi. He was sorted into the Heliost Clan, a clan that focused on learning lessons from the lore keepers within the Temple. As Redbreak began to gain more and more experience, he started making friends such as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin, Quinlan Vos, and Jennifer SpaceDreamer, which he met later on. During his free time, Redbreak would often go to the Jedi archives and do lots of research, read old logs from datapads, and study. However, he also did devote time to hone his saber skills as well as practicing his Force abilities. During lessons, Redbreak always had something to say when asked questions, and in combat, amazed his friends by demonstrating his mastery with a lightsaber while blind-folded. At the age of 12, Redbreak passed his Initiate Trials with ease. By this time, his teachers would say to other masters that he is a gifted scholar. One particular master who took a great interest in the boy was the Zabrak Jedi Master Bass Elkhorn. After some encouragement from Master Yoda, Elkhorn took the young Redbreak as his apprentice. Padawan (44 BBY- 33 BBY) : "The boy is quite talented... and knowledgeable. I wish there were other Jedi like him." : "Want them to possess the same characteristics, such as hard seriousness, and little sense of humour like him, do you?" : ''-Elkhorn and Master Yoda, speaking about Kyle's personality.'' After being promoted to the rank of Padawan and donning on a braid, Redbreak and his Master soon began to develop a bond, as all master and apprentices do. Together, Elkhorn and Redbreak became a formidable team, and executed many missions that the Council assigned them. As Kyle grew older, Elkhorn saw that his padawan's abilities in the Force have increased dramatically. Two years into his apprenticeship, Redbreak and his Master went into the caves on the remote icy world of Ilum. There, Redbreak created his first lightsaber. Meditating while precisely putting the essential components together to make the saber, he experienced hallucinations- visions it seemed to him of the future. After experencing these visions, Redbreak realized he finished contruction on his lightsaber. He told master Elkhorn about the visions he saw, and his master explained that the caves of Ilum can trigger hallucinations and visions, and it was essential to everyone who constructed their lightsabers here. While not on missions, Redbreak would practice his healing abilities, doppleganger, Alter Force abilities, and his Force absorption skills. Also, he would often spar with Master Elkhorn so that he could be better prepared when facing an enemy opponent. The Stark Hyperspace War (To be Expanded) Meeting a Friend : "She was as beautiful as a rose. Her face... so pretty and perfect. Her body was slender, and she seemed to emanate a warm, reassuring glow when others passed her. Her tunic was clean and soft, and she was holding her lightsaber in her hand. I could not help but develop a crush on her." : ''-Redbreak describing Jennifer SpaceDreamer, from the Private Journals of Kyle Redbreak'' Shortly after the end of the Stark Hyperspace War, Redbreak, along with Vos and Kenobi and their masters were sent to Ragoon VI as a means to recover themselves after the battle. When they arrived, they saw another pair of Jedi, a female Gran and a human female Padawan, from which Kyle eyed with interest. She introduced herself as Jennifer SpaceDreamer, which Redbreak shook hands with, feeling them as though they were an angels' soft touch. After being introduced to Jennifer, master Elkhorn instructed Redbreak to meditate near the waterfalls. By the waterfalls, Redbreak meditated intensely about his future, and what dangers he will have to face. While meditating, SpaceDreamer was practicing her balancing on a pile of rocks, while she too, was meditating. Unfortunately, she didn't know that the rocks beneath her were slowly collapsing. And, moments, she toppled over, falling into the water. Redbreak, sensing danger, immediately jumped into the water and rescued SpaceDreamer. After swimming for several intense minutes, he finally dragged her out and carried her back to the shuttle. SpaceDreamer's Master thanked Kyle for rescuing her, and Master Elkhorn informed Kyle he will making be a note of this to the Council. A Loving Relationship : "Even though the Order forbids Jedi from making attachments to one another, I still cannot help myself by being attracted to you." : "When I saw you, I thought you to be the most wonderful Jedi the Order has ever seen. I love you Kyle. I reciprocate the same feelings as you have now." : ''-Kyle Redbreak and Jennifer SpaceDreamer, revealing their feelings for one another'' That evening, Redbreak went for a little walk along the grassy paths. After walking for a few minutes, he lay down on the grass, looking up at the starry skies, contemplating whether or not he should tell SpaceDreamer that he loved her. His thoughts were distracted, however, when she lay down beside him. She thanked him for rescuing her, and looked up at the starry skies with him. SpaceDreamer sensed that Kyle was hiding something, and Kyle revealed his feelings for her. She was not surprised, for she also had feelings for the boy, and that she could not help feel an attraction to her. Despite the fact that they knew about the Order forbidding love attachments, Redbreak and SpaceDreamer shared their first kiss, and thus began their love relationship. The Yinchorri Uprising : "The Yinchorri obsessed with technology... they might have made fine engineers had they not used them for their own ends." : "I think they would prefer to be warriors than workers." : ''-Kyle Redbreak and Obi-Wan Kenobi discussing about the recent events of the Yinchorri.'' In 33 BBY, the Yinchorri Uprising had occured. After the Yinchorri System joined the Republic 25 years ago, they began to embrace the flow of technology and commerce. The Jedi and the Republic were unaware that an army was rapidly growing and that a battle would take place eventually. Provoked by both Darth Plagueis and Sidious, along with Vilm Ghrak, the Yinchorri Army quickly captured the Golden Nyss Shaipyards before taking over the nearest moon, Mayvitch 7. The Jedi Order quickly dispatched two Jedi on a diplomatic mission to investigate the situation, but both were killed. In response, the Order sent a larger team, consisting of Masters and Knights. While the Jedi team left in search of a rumoured Yinchorri Commander Center, the Yinchorri warriors themselves were preparing a full scale assault on the Jedi Temple. Sensing danger, the Jedi planned the evacuation of all the younglings, while the remaining Padawans, Knights, Masters would repel the invasion force. Redbreak, among the Padawans and his master, quickly took up arms, ready to strike at the invaders who would dare attack their home. The Battle Begins : "You should not have entered. Now you will see how much fear the Temple can implement on invaders." : "I know nothing of the meaning of fear!" : ''-Redbreak engaging in battle with a Yinchorri warrior'' No sooner had all the younglings been evacuated, then the Yinchorri marched into the Temple and searched their sleeping quarters, which they found empty. They then entered the chamber where Redbreak and the other Jedi were waiting. Immediately, the Yinchorri were overwhelmed and victory was close at hand for the Jedi. Redbreak skilfully managed to eliminate several warriors before using his doppelganger skills to fool them. As more Yinchorri closed in, Redbreak executed a number of Force abilities, as well as making different combinations with lightsaber forms. Eventually, he was proven to be a formidable opponent, and the Yinchorri tried to avoid him whenever they could. A Bond Destroyed : "You... you have been my best student... Kyle. Con.. continue your duty as a Jedi... and you will... be able to bring peace..." : "No! Don't go! You were like a father to me Master Elkhorn... the father I never had in my life! I... can't let you die... not when I am so close to becoming a Knight. I need your guidance, please!" : "I have taught you all that I knew, you have enough guidance to carry on in your career as a Jedi... you are no longer my student... I could not have been more proud. My life is meaningless now. I have lived a noble life of a Jedi. And now that my time is up... I want you to remember... that I will always be by your side and the Force will be with you... always. Farewell... my former apprentice." : ''-Elkhorn's last words to Kyle before dying in his arms'' As the battle was drawing to a close, Redbreak had sensed that his Master was in trouble. Quickly, he hurried to where he was, but it was too late. A Yinchorri opened fire and shot Master Elkhorn in the heart. Feeling horror, Redbreak attacked the Yinchorri, and they both fought for a few minutes before Redbreak managed to disarm him in a fit of rage. The warrior begged for mercy, and Redbreak was about to deliver the killing blow, when SpaceDreamer intervened and blocked his attack with her own blade. She told him that killing this Yinchorri will not bring his master back, and that she also said that Elkhorn would not want his Padawan to extinguish a life to avenge a death. Redbreak, listening, and after much hesitance, deactivated his lightsaber, and allowed SpaceDreamer to take the warrior to the other Yinchorri, where they were being interrogated by Master Yoda as to the whereabouts of the Yinchorri Command Center. Running over to his master, Redbreak immediately tried to heal his Master, but his healing abilities were not powerful enough to heal the wounded Zabrak. Elkhorn said that his life didn't matter anymore. All that did matter was that he served and lived a noble life of a Jedi. His final words were that the Force would always be with Kyle, and that he will forever be by his side. With that, Bass Elkhorn died in his arms, and Redbreak succumbed to tears, losing his master forever. The Angel of Comfort : "He was like a father to me Jennifer. You would have no idea what it was like when I was with him." : "No, I don't. But I don't think your master, whom you see as a father would want you to mourn over his death and would want you move on with your life." : ''-Kyle and Jennifer talking about the loss of Bass Elkhorn'' After the events of the Yinchorri assualt, Redbreak meditated and thought of losing his master. He kept asking himself, "Why? Why did it have to happen?" His question was answered when SpaceDreamer, looking for him, told Kyle that every Jedi was ready to give up their life in service to both the Republic and the Order, and that they must place their duties on top before attending to their own personal matters. Redbreak, knowing already, could not help falling into tears again. SpaceDreamer comforted him, and after a few moments, kissed him full on the lips, saying that she still loves him, and that Elkhorn would want him to move on with his life- to not dwell on the past. Redbreak soon learned to accept his master's death, and moved on to face the Jedi Trials. Jedi Knight and Mid-life (33 BBY- 24 BBY) : "Kyle Redbreak, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force. Dub thee, I do Jedi... Knight of the Republic" : ''-Yoda, saying the rite of passage before granting the rank of Jedi Knight on Redbreak upon passing the trials'' Upon passing the Jedi Trials, Redbreak was soon granted the rank of Jedi Knight. After the Knighting Ceremony, Redbreak took up teaching in the Temple, teaching younger intiates and Padawans history of old wars the Jedi fought many years ago, Lightsaber Combat, and basic and advanced Force abilities. Sometimes, when alone, or with Jennifer, he would often dwell on Master Bass Elkhorn, the Jedi who had trained him and died in service to the Order. Once or twice, he would cry just thinking about it, and then Jennifer would sooth his feelings. Teaching the Next Generation : "For thousands of generations, the Jedi have upheld the ideals of peace, justice, and freedom and have defended the Republic from incoming threats. This tradition will continue for always, and I expect every one of you to uphold the ideals when you have become older and more experienced." : ''-Kyle teaching the younger initiates about the history of the Jedi'' As a teacher, Redbreak sought to impart knowledge to younger Jedi so as to prepare them for the next generation of Jedi to come. While teaching, Redbreak was strict, and the other initiates and Padawans refer to him as a "Severe Knowledge Master". Despite the fact that Redbreak was strict, he was also polite, and willing to assist other Padawans and intiates if they are having problems developing their ability in the Force, as well as practicing their lightsaber combat skills. Missions as a Knight : "I thought you'd prefer to teach in the Temple, rather than being out here with criminals." : "I needed somewhat of a change. I can't be cooped up there all the time." : ''-Quinlan Vos and Kyle Redbreak'' (To be Expanded) Jedi Master and Mid-life (24 BBY) : "It is an honour to serve the Jedi Order as a Master now. And I am very proud to be on the Council of First Knowledge." : "Just as long as you don't let your pride get the better of you." : ''-Kyle Redbreak and Jennifer SpaceDreamer talking about Redbreak's recent ascent to Jedi Master'' Redbreak continued teaching, until nine years later, after the Council saw him demonstrating his superior understanding of the Force, he was granted the rank of Jedi Master, and was given a seat on the Council of First Knowledge. It was there on the Council that Redbreak met the revered, wise, and second oldest Jedi in the Order, Master Gram Alnin . The two of them became friends, despite their different personalities. Meeting the Chosen One : "Rumours were circulating that you have a higher midi-cholorian count than Master Yoda's- that you may be the Chosen One." : "That's what Master Qui-Gon says. But most just say he's an eccentric man and part of the Gray Jedi." : "He's not the only one who's eccentric..." : ''-Kyle Redbreak and Anakin Skywalker'' While eating in the rectory, Redbreak met Padawan Anakin Skywalker, the apprentice of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. They talked for a moment, about Skywalker being the Chosen One, and that Qui-Gon states that is true, but Skywalker said dismissively, that the Council think of him as a Gray Jedi and an eccentric man. Redbreak quietly remarked that Jinn was not the only eccentric man around here. While walking with Master Yoda, and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Redbreak questioned whether it was right if the boy came to the Temple as he was already too old to begin his training as a Jedi. Kenobi states that it was Master Jinn's wish that he trained Anakin after he was stabbed by Maul on Naboo. Yoda, on the other hand, still had his misgivings, for he had sensed that Skywalker's future was clouded, and that he had also sensed great fear in his training. Kyle also asked if that the Prophecy was true, then could Anakin be the Chosen One? Yoda and Kenobi didn't know for sure, even though Anakin had a stronger connection to the Force than any other Jedi of the Order. Thus, the story of Anakin Skywalker was still unclear at this point. Rescue on Geonosis In 22 BBY, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered that Count Dooku, former Jedi Master of the Jedi Order, had gathered various corporations such as the Trade Federation, the Baktoid Workship, the Commerce Guild, the Techno Union, and the Banking Clan for one thing: To create a Confederacy to destroy a stagnant and bloated Republic. Kenobi managed to relay his transmission, until he was captured by Droids. After much deliberation from the Senate and Representative Jar Jar Binks granting Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers, thus giving him the right to authorize a Grand Army to defend the Republic, Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Gram Alnin organized a team of Jedi Knights and Masters, Kyle among them, to rescue Master Kenobi. Unbeknownst to them, they were walking into an elaborate trap set by Dooku. Arrival in the Geonosis System (To be Expanded) Arena Battle : "Would you prefer to face pirates, or Droids?" : "I'll go with Droids. They may be in sheer numbers, but they're easier to take down... and less organic. : ''-SpaceDreamer and Redbreak, while eliminating Battle Droids'' After landing safely and dealing with the outer defenses, Redbreak and the rest of the Jedi Strike Team made their way to the Petranaki Arena, where Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was to be executed. When they arrived, Redbreak, along with SpaceDreamer blended in with the crowd until Master Windu gave the signal. When Windu revealed himself to Dooku, Redbreak knew the time was now right. He, SpaceDreamer, and the 200 Jedi ignited their lightsabers, preparing to recuse the trio. Unfortunately, the Jedi were overwhelmed with hundreds of Droids- Droids that had heavy armor and have possessed more intelligence than the Jedi have ever seen. Redbreak fought valiantly, but despite his strong abilities, coupled with the other Jedi's power, they were overwhelmed, and many fell. As a handful of Jedi were left, Count Dooku made deal: If the Jedi surrendered, then their lives will be spared. But Windu says defiantly that they would prefer to fight on, rather than be taken by Dooku. Dooku then had no choice but to order his Droids to finish off the remaining Jedi. The Clone Army Arrives and the Battle of Geonosis : "Snipers, focus your fire at those artillery tanks! All Clone Troopers, fire at all enemy infantry!" : ''-Kyle commanding a platoon of Clone Troopers for the first time'' As the Jedi were prepared to fight until their last breath, Master Yoda arrived with newly found Clone Army. LAAT/i gunships pelted the Droids with heavy fire power. As soon as a clearing was made, the gunships lanaded, allowing the Jedi to board and escape safely. Unfortunately, the battle was not over, as Trade Federation Battleships were attempting to escape the system. Master Windu ordered all Jedi to eliminate as many Core ships as they could. Redbreak's gunships immediately landed on the south of where a Core ship was about to take off. To make matters worse, an army of Droids was also marching on their position. Quickly, Redbreak bravely lead the Clone Troopers into battle while issuing orders to the Clone Snipers. AT-TEs arrived to assist, and the Droid Army were swiftly eliminated. The battle raged on for hours, until, finally, the remainder of the Droid Army retreated, and Battle of Geonosis was a victory for the Republic. Aftermath : "We've suffered greatly at the Battle of Geonosis. And now this war against the Confederacy has become... inevitable." : ''-From the Private Journals of Kyle Redbreak'' However, victory came at a great cost. Most of the core ships managed to escape Geonosis, Count Dooku had escaped, and thousands of Clone Troopers fell. A count of 179 Jedi were killed, leaving only a handful to keep the Order together. Back on Coruscant, Redbreak was conferring with Masters Windu and SpaceDreamer, saying that war has once again come to this galaxy, and it will only be a matter of time before the Jedi were commissoned to become Generals to lead the Republic's only Clone Army against the Confederacy. Redbreak then wondered what cost it would take to win this war, and Windu says that it would take thousands of Clone Troopers and Jedi sacrifices if the Republic was to endure these dark times. The Clone Wars (22 BBY- 19 BBY) : "Whatever happened to the Golden Age of the Republic? It has all but vanished. The Jedi accepting a role as Generals... this was not supposed to happen." : "What's done is done Kyle. We had no choice. We have sworn an oath to follow orders from the Republic." : "Follow from the Republic, yes, but we also swore an oath to serve all." : ''-Kyle Redbreak and Mace Windu, discussing about the upcoming war'' Soon after the First Battle of Geonosis, the Confederacy spread far and wide, conquering planets with massive numbers of Droids and heavy artillery. The Grand Army of the Republic issued all Clone Troopers to defeat the Confederacy and reclaim any planet they have taken, either by force, or by negotiations. As for the Jedi, they had no choice but to accept their roles as Generals to lead the Clone Army against Dooku and his Separatists. Kyle, among them, accepted his role and became a Senior Jedi General. As the Clone Wars raged on, he was recognized as a hero to the Republic, and has seen as a veteran of many campiagns, such as the Both the Battles of Geonosis, Kamino, Umbara, and many others. He was also known as an exceptional starfighter pilot, a master of combat, and a master strategist. On various occasions, Redbreak would fight alongside Jedi General Gram Alnin, such as the Campaign on Umbara, Geonosis, Kamino, and the War against Grievous. Leading an Army : "And who might you be?" : "CC-8542/221 sir." '' : ''"Uh, do you have somewhat of a name?" : "Call me Branch sir. I've been assigned to serve alongside you." : ''-Kyle Redbreak, upon meeting Commander Branch'' Shortly after beginning his role of General, Redbreak met Commander Branch, a tough on nails Commander, and an excellent sharpshooter. Together Redbreak and Branch fought in many battles, winning victories for the Republic. Both of them lead the 422nd Defense Corps, an elite corps consisting of Clone Troopers, Paratroopers, Clone Snipers, Jet Troopers, and ARC Troopers. The most famous unit within the 422nd was Booster Company, which Redbreak and Branch both took great pleasure in leading. In addition to leading the 422nd Defense Corps, Redbreak also lead the Independence Fleet with Admiral James Reeves, and he was also the leader of the Blue Valiant Command, a Sector Army of which he leads with other fellow Jedi. Battles in the Clone Wars : "How many battles did we participate in Commander?" '' : ''"Around a couple dozen sir. I don't know really." '' : -Kyle Redbreak and Commander Branch As the war rapidly spreads itself to countless worlds, Redbreak and the 422nd Defense Corps participated in countless battles, such as Geonosis, Kamino, Felucia, Iceberg Three, Ryloth, Altair-9, and many others. First Battle of Kamino (To be Expanded) Sky Battle Over Quell ''"Rocket Droids, and lots of them. Do they have that much wealth?" "Well, all five corporations, plus Dooku are very wealthy. Where do you think they got the credits to fund the army? A bank?" ''-SpaceDreamer and Redbreak, upon seeing Rocket Droids entering the Liberty When Aayla Secura's fleet was under attack from the Separatists, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano arrived with reinforcements, along with Redbreak, and SpaceDreamer. When they arrived, however, they saw that the ''Liberty was enduring heavy fire power, and that Secura and her men needed immediate evacuation. While Skywalker and Tano made their way to the Cruiser, Kyle and Jennifer were tasked with destroying enemy fighters approaching the ship. As the battle raged on, Yularen instructed both Redbreak and SpaceDreamer to clear a path to the Resolute, and immediately, the both of them eliminated many Vulture Droid starfighters. After all gunships were in the hangar, Redbreak and SpaceDreamer docked in and prepared to jump. Unfortunately, the Separatists were preventing them from leaving the system, forcing the Republic to continue the attack. To make matters worse, Secura, aboard a Consular-class frigate, reported that they were going into hyperspace, along with General Skywalker, was was seriously wounded, and Commander Tano. After they jumped into hyperspace, the fleet remained in the battle until all forces were committed, and then immediately jumped to hyperspace to search for the lost frigate. Defense of Orto Plutonia After receiving a call for help regarding the Separatist attack from the snowy planet of Orto Plutonia, the Jedi Council disptached Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker, Gram Alnin, Kyle Redbreak, and Jennifer SpaceDreamer to deal with the matter. Upon arriving at the Republic Base, they discovered that the Separatists have established a fortress, and that they were battling against the Talz who destroyed their original position. They also discovered that their Beetle transports were advancing towards the Talz village. After much careful observation, the Jedi came up with a plan: Anakin and Gram would deal with the Beetle transports with their fighters, while Kyle and Jennifer would eliminate the Separatist Fortress. Redbreak and SpaceDreamer quickly gathered up their forces and prepared for an assualt on the Separatist Fortress. The Snowy Battle "Brrr... it's so cold here. I hope I don't catch my death of cold." '' ''"I'm quite used to it. Don't forget I was born on a cold planet." ''-Kyle and Jennifer discussing Orto Plutonia's temperature'' As Redbreak, SpaceDreamer, and their Clone forces marched towards the Separatist fortress, waves upon waves of Droids and tanks alike went to meet them on the battlefield. Redbreak ordered all walkers to provide cover, and then he, SpaceDreamer, the Clone forces, the AT-RTs, and the Clone tanks marched and engaged the enemy. At first, the Separatists were gaining the upper hand, but with the brilliant battle tactics of both Redbreak and SpaceDreamer, the battle soon turned in the Republic's favour. As Republic forces closed in on the fortress, and old enemy appeared before them, and Grievous walked towards Redbreak and SpaceDreamer. Redbreak ordered all Republic to press on the attack, while Jennifer and he fought with Grievous. Image20120718-06-42-27.jpg|Republic and Separatist Forces clashing on the battlefield Image20120718-06-52-08.jpg|Redbreak and SpaceDreamer destroying two Hailfire Tanks Image20120718-06-58-42.jpg|Redbreak and SpaceDreamer's forces attacking the fortress Image20120718-06-57-14.jpg|Republic Forces approaching the fortress Image20120718-06-44-11.jpg|Flame Troopers spurting flame on an AAT tank Image20120718-06-40-29.jpg|ARC Troopers engaging the enemy Image20120718-06-32-43.jpg|Troopers of Booster Company engaging B1 Battle Droids image20120718-06-32-49.jpg|Republic Clone Troops preparing to meet the enemy A Cyborg and Two Jedi "Our prowess in the Force is our strength." "Your kind defending all people is your weakness. I will be looking forward to adding your lightsabers to my collection." "You will find that taking my saber will be difficult, Grievous." ''-Redbreak and SpaceDreamer engaging Grievous in a duel'' Redbreak and SpaceDreamer ignited their lightsabers and engaged Grievous in a lightsaber duel. Grievous had improved much since he and Redbreak last met, and beleived he was close to killing them. However, Redbreak managed to manipulate a few rocks before lunging at Grievous. SpaceDreamer was able to deliver a blow to Grievous, and soon the both of them were gaining the mastery in the duel. However, before they could finish Grievous, the cyborg General activated a wristcom, and in moments, his fighter swooped down and extracted him. Kyle and Jennifer watched hopelessly as Grievous escaped. Redbreak says that there will be another time. And that Grievous will be brought to justice. Soon afterwards, Branch reported to the both of them: The fortress was destroyed. Speeder Chase "Streaker Squad, take out those tanks to the left." '' ''"Yes sir!" ''-Redbreak and Streaker Squad attacking the enemy forces'' No sooner had the fortress been destroyed, then Redbreak received a transmission from Anakin: Clone and Talz forces in the east were being overrun by a platoon of AATs. Quickly, Redbreak called in Streaker Squadron, then he and Jennifer raced of to assist the east forces. While making their way to the east, Redbreak and his squad were met with resistance. Droids fired from all directions, but they managed to eliminate most of the forces, and soon, they approached the east, and took out the remaining AATs. As the last tank was destroyed, Redbreak received word that Generals Skywalker and Alnin managed to destroy the Beetle Transports, and victory was secured for the Republic. Liberation on Ryloth Around 21 BBY, the peaceful world of Ryloth was subjugated by the Confederacy. The Twi'leks begged the Republic to help, and Jedi Generals Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Gram Alnin, along with Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano, were sent to free the planet from the Separatist grip, along with Redbreak, who would join in the battle later on. A Slight Delay : "General, four frigates and a ''Providence-class Destroyer are intercepting us. They're preventing us from reaching Ryloth!"'' : "That ''Providence ''Destoryer... what is its name?" : "It's... the ''Invinsible Hand, General."'' : "So Grievous... we meet at last." : ''-Reeves informing Redbreak that General Grievous is leading the attack'' While en-route to Ryloth to provdie assistance to the Republic Forces, Redbreak and his fleet were intercepted by General Grievous. Immediately, a space battle ignited between the two fleets. As all Republic fighters were ordered by Redbreak to destroy the turbolasers, the Separatists launched several droid boarding ships towards the Consular. Kyle ordered Reeves to press on the space battle, then he, Branch, and Booster Company went to the cargo hold to repel the assault. Battle in the Cargo Hold : "No one said the Seppies would be dropping by." '' : ''"Well, we certainly didn't send them an invitation, so I guess you can refer to them as party crashers." : ''-Branch and Redbreak talking about the Separatists' unexpected visit'' As Booster Company created barricades, and snipers were placed at strategic point and that the Clone Troopers were in defense formations, Redbreak gave the order to attack. And no sooner had he called out the order, then the droid boarding ships broke in, and deployed Droids. The battle raged on, with many crates destroyed, and many troops falling before the enemy. But Redbreak, with his mastery of a lightsaber, was able to turn the tide and the Droid soldiers were slowly reduced to scrap metal. Image20120718-07-15-26.jpg|Redbreak preparing to slash at the Droidekas from behind Image20120718-07-13-31.jpg|Redbreak Force pushing a group of Battle Droids away Image20120718-07-16-26.jpg|Redbreak slashing two Super Battle Droids Image20120718-07-17-15.jpg|Redbreak and his troops finishing of the last of the Droid Assault Meeting the General : "When they mentioned you in the reports, I expected you to be in flesh, not someone hiding behind a cyborg armor and a mask." : "I may be in an armor, but I can strike fear within all who stand in my way, including the Jedi!" : ''-Kyle and Grievous before starting to duel'' Not long after the entire Droid Assault was defeated, then Grievous himself appeared. Redbreak ordered his men to stand down, saying that he must handle this alone. Redbreak and Grievous talked for a brief moment, then ignited their lightsabers to prepare for the duel. Grievous fought and fought hard, but Redbreak's superior skills in lightsaber dueling kept leaving him of guard. Grievous taunted Redbreak that the Jedi Order and the Republic will fall, and that a new Order will take its place. Redbreak says that that Order will do nothing but spread fear, tyranny, and cruelty to the galaxy, and will not allow it to happen. Grievous laughs, and then says it will only be a matter of time before the entire Jedi Race will be extinct. Despite his taunting, Redbreak kept exchanging blows, until, finally, Grievous had enough and escaped in his fighter, saying that there will be another time, and that Redbreak's lightsaber will join his collection. Redbreak yelled out, "Coward!", before Grievous fled the hold. After Grievous left, all remaining enemy cruisers were in full retreat, and the Independence Fleet can continue its approach to Ryloth. As Redbreak walked back to the Bridge, he wondered if Grievous was right or wrong whether if the Jedi Order and the Republic was indeed to fall and that this new Order... the Order that will replace them all, would be born. Image20120718-07-07-18.jpg|Redbreak delivering a blow to Grievous Image20120718-07-07-44.jpg|Redbreak parrying with Grievous Image20120718-07-07-53.jpg|Redbreak blocking Grievous' attacks and flurries Image20120718-07-06-50.jpg|Redbreak breaking through Grievous' defense Arrival on Ryloth : "Sorry we're late. We ran into a friend." : "Grievous?" : "Grievous." : ''-Kyle explaining their late arrival to Masters Alnin and Kenobi'' When Redbreak arrived, he was informed by Captain Breaker that Generals Kenobi and Alnin managed to liberate the village of Nabat, and that they left him the task of defending the village of any more incoming strikes from the Separatists. Once they landed, Redbreak immediately ordered the engineers to construct turret platforms, and prepared his troops for battle. The Defense of Nabat : "Keep firing men! Not a single Droid must pass our defenses!" '' : ''"It's gonna be tough to stop those clankers General!" : "But we're tougher!" : ''-Redbreak and Commander Branch during the Defense of Nabat After a few hours, Redbreak received a report of an army of Droids approaching the village. Quickly, Kyle and Branch organized the troops into attack formation, and started constructing turrets to assist them in eliminating the Droid Army. Soon, the Droid Army marched towards the village, and Redbreak and his men charged forward, with the turrets assisting them. At first, they were gaining the upper hand, until, the Separatists brought in heavy artillery. Many troops were shot, and Redbreak ordered all men to fall back and let the turrets handle them. The battle seem to be going on for hours, until, at last, the last remaining Droid was eliminated, and the village was saved. Capturing an Outpost : ''"Kyle, we've received word that a Separatist Outpost is supplying the main Droid Army with heavy artillery, as well as Droids. Since Master Alnin and I are too far away, we're enlisting you the mission of taking it out." : "Copy that Master Kenobi. I'll leave right away." : ''-Kenobi filling in Kyle on the Separatist Outpost mission'' After the successful elimination of the Droid Assault, Redbreak was contacted by Kenobi that a nearby Separatist Outpost was supplying the main Droid Army with resources. Since his forces were near, Redbreak was tasked with destroying the outpost. Both he and Branch organized Booster Company and took six AT-TE Walkers with them to prepare for an assault on the Outpost. Canyon Ambush : "Those Clankers always seem to have heavy firepower around thse parts." : "Well, the Techno Union has a strong presence here. Eliminating the entire enemy on the planet will take more than ten planetery rotations." : ''-Branch and Kyle engaging Separatist Droid Forces in the canyon'' While making their way to the outpost via a canyon, Redbreak and his men were ambushed by a battalion of Droids and AAT tanks. Redbreak and his men fought hard and long, but sniper Droids atop a cliff, were picking down troops one by one. Redbreak then ordered his own troops to snipe out those droids, while he thought of a strategy to make short work of the ground forces. Then his eye was caught by a rocky bridge hanging over them. Quickly, Redbreak ordered the nearest cannon on the walker to attack the bridge. The plan worked; and soon the remaining enemy forces were eliminated. Redbreak then had some men place charges on the bridge they just took down, so they could continue their journey. The estimated casualty during the ambush was over 48 men dead, and one walker was lost. Reaching the Outpost : "We could split our forces into two groups. The walkers and sniper troops can handle the defense turrets, while the other half engages the enemy." : "Well, we got nothing to lose. Let's do it." : ''-Redbreak and Branch formulating a plan'' Upon reaching the outpost, Redbreak and his men soon found out it was heavily defended, and that battalions of Droids were keeping watch. Kyle and Branch quickly made up a plan: They split their forces into two groups, one involving the walkers and sniper troops handling the turrets, while the other half engages the ground forces. When the plan was relayed to the others, Kyle and his men charged and fired at will. The assault continued for two hours until the outpost was captured, and victory was secured. Aftermath : "So much death. The Clone Troopers dying at the hands of the Confederacy..." : "When we're on the battlefield General, our lives are meaningless. Our duty as Clone Troopers is to find and defeat the enemy at all costs. Because that's what we were bred for sir. We were bred for battle... and we were bred to die in service to the Republic. : ''-Kyle and Commander Branch, looking over the Clones who perished during the battle'' After the battle, Redbreak requested a casualty report. Another 50 men were killed, and too walkers were lost. As Redbreak looked down at the dead bodies, he could not help but feel pain. The pain that these troops who served alongside him were now gone. Branch assures General Redbreak that their lives were not in vain, and that, as a Clone Trooper, their duty was to defend the Republic, and defeat the enemy no matter how high the casualty rate. He also states that they were bred for battle, and that they were bred to die in service of the Republic. Shortly afterwards, a transmission came through: Master Windu's forces have managed to capture the Capital City of Lessau, and Ryloth was free from the Separatist occupation. Rescue on Felucia : "We will need to move swiftly if we are to break through the blockade. Generals Kenobi, Alnin, Skywalker and Ahsoka will not last long there." : "Quite. We can make it easier by disabling their turrets. That should be able to prevent maximum casualties." : ''-Plo Koon and Kyle Redbreak preparing to break the blockade surrounding Felucia'' After recieving word that Kenobi, Alnin, Skywalker, and Tano needed to be extracted from Felucia, Jedi Generals Plo Koon and Kyle Redbreak left immediately to evacuate them. Unfortunately, when they arrived, they found a tight blockade that surrounded the planet, preventing them from going any further. Thunder Squadron, Hunter Squadron, and other fighters were deployed immediately to eliminate any enemy fighters, while the cruisers dealt with the frigates. After much firepower, Hunter Squadron was able to break a hole through the blockade, allowing the gunships and Generals Redbreak and Plo to reach the surface safely. Reaching the Evacuation Zone : "We are running out of time!" : "Hold on Master Plo. We're nearly there." : ''-Kyle speaking confidently while approaching the evacuation zone'' Upon entering the surface, Redbreak and Koon were soon attacked by Vulture Droid fighters, as well as Hyena Droid Bombers. Redbreak, being a master starfighter ace, was able to destroy dozens of fighters, while he, and the gunships made their way to the evacuation zone. Redbreak also managed to destroy a few anti-air turrets that were situated at strategic points to prevent any fighters from passing through. After encountering heavy resistance, the evacuation team managed to reach the evacuation point to pick up the first line of troops. Soon afterwards, all Republic forces were pulled out from Felucia, leaving the jungle planet in the hands of the Separatists. Battle of Dorin : "Grievous leading a daring assault on Dorin? Is he mad? Or is he just trying to strike fear to those who anger him to a certain danger point?" : "I'd say both." '' : ''-Kyle Redbreak and Anakin Skywalker As General Grievous leads an assault on the Kel dor homeworld of Dorin, Anakin Skywalker, along with Jedi Generals Gram Alnin, Plo Koon, and Kyle Redbreak, along with Commander Ahsoka Tano, as well as Admiral Yularen, arrived to reinforce the planet. Immediately, the four Jedi launched their fighters, and prepared to engage the enemy. The battle was fierce; the Attack Cruiser Unity ''was under attack by the frigate's turbolasers. Redbreak skillfully took out the turbolasers with the blasters he modified on his fighter. Redbreak then made his way to a Trade Federation battleship and managed to eliminate their turbolasers before destroying another dozen fighters. As the space battle turned in the Republic's favour, a clone pilot reported a sighting of General Grievous' fighter making his escape, and immediately, Skywalker, Alnin, and Redbreak went after the elusive cyborg general. The three Jedi fired rapidly Grievous' fighter, but unfortunately, he was able to make the jump to hyperspace before Republic reinforcements arrived. Once again, General Grievous had escaped from the clutches of the Republic. With victory on their side, Anakin, Gram, Kyle, and Ahsoka left for Geonosis to assist in the planetery wide invasion... Second Battle of Geonosis (To be Expanded) Personality and Traits : ''"My strong connection to the Force and my powerful skills with a lightsaber have helped me out of many tight situations." : ''-Kyle Redbreak'' Redbreak was strong and powerful in the Force. He was a master at healing, using his alter abilities, as well as various advanced Force abilities. His lightsaber was unique bearing a blue blade. As a Jedi Consular, Redbreak sought to bring forth justice and peace by through means of negotiating and using words and wits to resolve conflicts with minimum violence. Redbreak was strict, but he was also polite, generous, and respectful to other Jedi wtihin the Order, and thinks highly of them. Redbreak was also known to have been awarded many times for his service and bravery to both the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. He is dedicated to the Jedi ideals and he will not let anyone dishonour the Code or tarnish the Order's reputation, of which he has followed as a light side servant of the Force. Category:Titles Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi General Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Healer Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members